battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Collapser
The collapser was a destructive nanomaterial that could break down the Berserker Body at the cellular level. It was developed by Desty Nova some time after he acquired the Berserker Body from Ed, Alita’s motorball manager, and was the only thing that could defeat the Berserker Body. History When Nova acquired the Berserker Body and studied it, he discovered that it was a nanotechnological creation and developed the collapser as a safeguard, keeping a large syringe of collapser in the lab at his manor as a precaution. Plot After the remains of Zapan's heavily damaged brain were found in the Scrapyard sewers by Barzarld, Nova was able to rebuild it. When Zapan expressed his desire for revenge and power, Nova decided to give him the Berserker Body to help him fulfill this desire. However when he released the lock on it the body began to go out of control. Nova attempted to inject it with a large syringe of collapser to save his lab, but failed. Daisuke Ido was killed when he attempted to do so. .]] Before leaving the Scrapyard, Nova gave Alita a Smith & Wesson Model 610Yukito Kishiro clarifies the gun's make and model in the Q&A section of the Japanese version of his website. Accessed 2011-04-21. revolver, ammunition, and collapser to use against Zapan, whose brain had fused with the Berserker Body. On the morning after arriving back to find Bar New Kansas destroyed, Alita prepared the collapser and assembled the Model 610. She then tipped the collapser onto six rounds. It was while doing this that she realisd that handling a firearm felt familiar, a hint to her past life as a Künstler although she could not place it. A crowd of Scarpyard residents then appeared and tried to force her to go to Zapan, as he had been crying out for her. After a brief demonstration of her skill followed by the crowd begging her to sacrifice herself, Alita set off. During the fight, Alita managed to shoot Zapan twice with collapser-tipped bullets, which started to dissolve the Berserker Body. When he attempted to absorb her in a last ditch attempt to kill her, she swallowed a vial of collapser to forestall this and survived. Last Order While not as prominent in story as prior publishing, both berserker and collapser cellular technologies are utilized by the Martian Parliament Officer Zazie. During her participation in the Zenith of Things Tournament. Sechs was battling the Warmen 609, Zazie came in at the last second when it's Voyna form deployed its E.M.P net. As the former was set to attack, the veteran soldier advised against it however as the battle had yet to be properly concluded. This prediction proved apt when the Warmen suddenly went berserk and mutated into a more grotesque form. The Tournament sponsors and supporters of the Jupiter Union surmised the apposing team had utilized one of the 5 demonic inventions of mankind known as the Berserker cells. Seches was initially enflamed at his/her teammate for making a bigger mess than they were already dealing with as it stood. But Zazie calmly stated this was part of her strategy, as after the war much of the Berserker Cell based artillery had been studied and processed by various military sects across the solar system. Therefore counter-munitions were logically developed, leading the universal powers to develope their own take on the Collapser substance. Much like the battery's she'd used to dispatch Warmen Voyna in that instant. Other appearances In Gunnm: Martian Memory Gally is given a revolver with unlimited bullets to defeat Zapan's final form. References Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Desty Nova's inventions Category:Items